A color recording apparatus that records an image by a line unit is widely known. For example, the color recording apparatus includes a plurality of recording head blocks (called an array head and a line head) that is disposed along the rotational direction of a drum, forms the image with respect to one paper sheet by a plurality of recording head blocks. In addition, each recording head block includes a plurality of recording heads (nozzle plates) which correspond to each color and each recording head includes a plurality of ink discharging ports (nozzles).
There are differences in the properties of each recording head block in the plurality of recording head blocks and thereby an unevenness in recording color occurs for each recording head block. In addition, due to differences in the properties (deviation of the nozzle installation location, deviation in the nozzle direction) for each nozzle caused by variations during assembly of the recording head blocks, even in a region assigned to identical recording head blocks, an unevenness in the recording color may occur. Therefore, the improvement of unevenness in these recording colors is desired.
For example, a method of correcting unevenness in the recording colors by switching a set of correction parameters for a recording head block unit is known.